


Almost

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: <br/>Hmmm ok! How about some good old fashioned pining? But from bane's perspective?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You could stay.”  
“No, I can’t. Surely a man as clever as you understands exile.” Bane tried to keep his voice gentle and light; Barsad, though strong and clever, was still new to the ways of The League’s ways. Unfortunately, his own exile would be one of the first lessons. He sighed heavily and continued to pack, refusing to look at the sniper.  
“A man as clever as me can see that you are being exiled because Ra’s is afraid of you. He’s-” Bane’s hand clamped over the younger man’s mouth with an effortless speed. He glared at him sharply.  
“Enough! This has gone on for long enough! You’re too reckless! You could be executed for talking like that!” Bane’s voice was barely above a whisper, strange for such a large man, but the anguish was so clear that Barsad faltered before snarling.  
“It would be better to die defending you than to serve a coward!” He hissed back and shoved at Bane’s chest until his hands were fisted in the worn fabric. “You are worth a thousand of him.”  
“You would have me mourn your death in addition to exile?” Bane allowed himself to look at the man directly and to feel every aspect of the way he felt for the sniper. Before, he refused to acknowledge it on the grounds that he had no time for such things when his life was dedicated to The League of Shadows. But what did it matter now? By dawn he would be gone. Perhaps his small indulgence would atleast slow Barsad’s foolish anger.  
“I-” The young man dropped his gaze but tightened his grip on Bane’s shirt.  
“You are too wild.” The words were stern but his grey eyes held nothing but fondness. It was Barsad’s wildness that attracted him in the first place, even when he had taken Bane to the edges of his patience constantly. Somehow it was refreshing to have someone question him even if it was out of foolish arrogance.  
“I could go with you.” Barsad’s voice was low and Bane fought not to accept.  
“No. You are needed needed here. You’ll be a great asset to the cause.”  
“And you are The League’s greatest asset!”  
“Barsad, the fire will not rise because of one man but because of many.” He cupped the man’s cheek firmly and let his gaze wander across the soft features. His skin was warm in a comforting way and he wanted nothing more than to press his lips to the stubble that dusted the creamy skin. But he couldn’t, not just because of the mask that kept the roar of pain at bay but also because he wasn’t sure the kiss would be welcomed. It didn’t matter anyway. Barsad would serve his purpose best with The League of Shadows and Bane would serve his elsewhere.  
“I know you-” Bane began but was startled into silence when Barsad pulled him forward and pressed his lips to the center of the mask. Bane was stunned and couldn’t even react before Barsad pulled away.  
“You’re a stupid man.”  
“Most would say the same of you for kissing the Beast of the Pit.” Barsad snorted but Bane could see the soft blush spread across his face.  
They stood like that, close enough to breathe the other’s air, until the temple bells clanged and echoed across the mountains. Bane took one last look before untangling Barsad’s fingers from his shirt and turning to his duffle bag once more. “Train well, beloved.”  
He heard the soft catch of breath and then more silence but he didn’t dare turn around until he was ready to leave. And even then he was glad for the tears that blurred his vision so he could almost pretend the sniper was still in the doorway just before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Barsad nearly cheered when the news of Ra’s death got to him. The leader of the league was a foolish man and the sniper held nothing but contempt for him. But Bane had insisted that he stay and train, claiming that his purpose would be best served with the League. Barsad couldn’t have disagreed more but he wouldn’t argue the point because Bane had that look in those gray eyes that told him he had made his decision, even if it was not his to make. Their moments were few and he was well aware that they were dwindling fast so he took a chance and did what he wanted to do from the first time he sparred with the man. He didn’t know if Bane returned his feelings, not even after he called him beloved. But he still hoped for it.

So he trained well. He trained harder than any of the other members in hopes of being sent on more missions where he could attempt to find the exiled mercenary. But it seemed that the man had no desire to be found as no one had seen a single trace of the masked man. Regardless of who he asked or how much he threatened, he could not find anything that would lead him to his mercenary. But Barsad continued to look. He happened to be just as stubborn as Bane.

But Ra's death heralded a new era for the league as Talia assumed control. She was smart and just as talented as the best of them, which should have made her an excellent leader. However it was her obsession with vengeance that ruined everything. Once more Barsad considered leaving and without Bane there to keep him anchored as he had for the last 3 years he felt no ties to the League. So he packed his bags and planned to leave at daybreak.

“Are you still so angry with me that you won't even say goodbye?" The sniper went still at the familiar voice. Neither said anything for several long moments. Barsad refused to turn around for fear of finding out that he'd gone mad. It wasn't until two roughened hands settled on his shoulders and physically turned him that he even allowed himself to believe that what he'd spent the better part of 3 years searching for was standing in his room. 

And yet Bane was there. Barsad was immediately torn between utter joy and absolute rage. In the end he chose the one he was more acquainted with. Without a single word of warning he threw his fist right into Bane’s gut with a satisfying whump! The look of surprise then anger on the other man’s face was something to be savored but Barsad was too furious to really enjoy it. He only slightly felt the pain from hitting the now solid muscle. His-Lover?- had been training hard while in exile. Barsad didn’t even know what to call Bane anymore. Friend was too casual and brother wasn’t familiar enough for what he felt for the man. The lack of certainty about the proper title one fueled his anger and he prepared for a second assault. Bane had recovered by then though and caught the fist aimed for his face. “What has gotten into you?!” His voice was still infuriatingly gentle but there was also confusion. Good, Barsad thought, let him suffer too. 

He snarled in response and charged at Bane, throwing his shoulder into the man’s chest. They slammed into the bookshelf and dislodged most of the books but neither of them noticed. Bane grunted then tried to grab Barsad by the shoulders, presumably to try to talk to him, but Barsad had 3 years worth of pent up rage, sadness, and a host of abandonment issues that were all bubbling up to the surface. He slipped easily out of reach and backed away until the bigger man started to come forward, then he charged again but instead of aiming for the gut he jumped, bringing his knees to Bane’s chest hard while he rained punches down on his head before sweeping away again. Bane nearly caught him though. He wasn’t the only one that had been training. Speed had been the only thing that he was better than Bane at before he left, atleast until now. And that surprised him enough that he paused, giving Bane the chance to grasp his arm and pin it behind his back. “Enough!”He growled.

“You have no right to tell me what is enough!” Barsad snapped and wrenched his arm free, nearly dislocating it but Bane let go at the last minute. He smirked and whipped around to throw another punch but Bane was too fast and caught his first and second strikes, holding his fists.

“What is wrong with you?!” The bigger man snarled and gripped his wrists tight enough to make him wince.

“You have the audacity to ask that after 3 fucking years. You’re dumber than I thought.” He was shouting now but he couldn’t have cared less. He had hoped the man had had some idea of the hell he’d gone through but apparently not.

“You-“ Barsad didn’t wan’t to hear anything the mercenary had to say though and he cut him off.

“Just shut up! You left! You don’t get to say anything!” He felt completely out of control now but he was running out of anger and it was bleeding into despair. He thrashed weakly against Bane despite all that, still unwilling to concede.

“I was wrong.” Barsad looked into the man’s eyes. He was startled by the fresh desperation he found there. “I never should have left you. But look at you. You’ve made such a name for yourself and I couldn’t be more proud."

“It isn’t your pride that I want.” He snapped, 

“What do you want, Beloved?” Barsad shuddered at the soft endearment. He’d only heard it once before but he had ached to hear it again and again now.

“That.” He sighed and closed his eyes. He was so tired and just needed Bane to stay.

"Then you will have it."


End file.
